darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Mazchna
Mazchna is a low-level Slayer master. He will give slayer assignments to any player with a combat level of 20 or above. He is located in north-eastern Canifis. Mazchna is noted for usually giving assignments close to his area. Slayer points After the Smoking Kills quest, players can receive Slayer reward points for completing slayer tasks, based on how many tasks players have accomplished in a row. Completion of a task assigned by Mazchna will grant you: *2 slayer points per normal task *5 for every 10th *15 for every 50th This means that if using Mazchna over the long term, an average of 2.5 points will be granted per task. However, he is not recommended to use for every 10th and 50th task. Using Kuradal, Duradel or even Sumona for these tasks gives a greatly increased amount of points. For example, Duradel gives 75 points for completing a 10th task and 225 points for a 50th task. Kuradal gives even more points: 90 for every 10th task, and 270 points for every 50th task. After the release of Smoking Kills, Mazchna became one of the most popular slayer masters, even among higher-level players in pursuit of slayer reward points. Because Mazchna's tasks are easy to complete by high-level players, a player can accomplish the first 9 tasks with ease and then use a higher level master like Kuradal or Duradel for tasks which are a multiple of ten, thereby gaining easy Slayer reward points. Assignments Many slayer monsters have numerous variants of the monster assigned. Please check the monster's page for more specific information about the different variants. Slayer Challenge After a player has performed several slayer tasks for Mazchna, he will occasionally offer a special task in place of a regular slayer task. The player can decline to take the special task without penalty. If the player accepts the special task, completing the task: * Earns 2000 Slayer exp (no experience is earned during the task itself). * Earns 3 Slayer reward points, if the player has completed the Smoking Kills quest, beyond the normal points received for a task from Mazchna. * Counts as a task for the player's consecutive task count, which is used for slayer reward points. Mazchna's special task is for the player to slay all the creatures corrupting the Fairy rings in Morytania. The player must go to each of the three fairy rings in Morytania: * near Canifis (a safe area until Mazchna is contacted) * in the Haunted Woods (Vampyres and Leeches are present). * in the Mort Myre Swamp (Ghasts and the Mort Myre Swamp effect are present; a Blessed silver sickle and Druid pouches are recommended). At each ring, the player must contact Mazchna using an Enchanted gem. If the player does not have a gem in inventory when the task is assigned, Mazchna will give the player a gem for free (even if the player has an enchanted gem in the bank). However, Mazchna will not give the player a gem if the player's inventory is full (and still won't if the player later returns with an empty inventory slot and speaks to him about the task again). The player does not have to use the fairy ring transport network; simply walking to the rings is sufficient. When near a ring, the player activates the enchanted gem to contact Mazchna. The player does not get the usual choices when the gem is activated (if the usual choices appear, then the player is not near enough to the ring). The three monsters you have to fight are a Ravenous snail (level 49) at ring , a Ravenous vampyre (level 91) at ring , and a Ravenous ghoul (level 63) at ring . The fairy rings can be done in any order. The player does not have to finish the conversation with Mazchna after each kill, they can go to the next fairy ring immediately after killing one monster. Task weighting The percentage chance of getting assigned a given slayer task can be calculated using the formula :: \frac{w}{S} \times 100% where w is the task's weight and S is the sum of all weights for the particular slayer master. Note that the weights of all blocked tasks, as well as tasks toggled off have to be subtracted from the sum S . Preferring a task doubles its chance of being assigned. While Guthix Sleeps Mazchna plays a small role in the While Guthix Sleeps quest. He is one of the band of eight heroes who attempt to save the player from Lucien after the player's identity is compromised. Mazchna is one of only two among them (along with Harrallak Menarous) to survive the ensuing battle. Because he, like the other survivor, was fighting the undead that Lucien raised rather than Lucien himself, Lucien did not cast his spell on them. All six who attacked Lucien directly perished. In any event, Mazchna is not invulnerable and appeared to be seriously injured during the Battle at the Chaos Temple. Immediately after the battle, he teleported away to his normal spot in Canifis. During the quest it can be seen that he has a combat level of 197. Trivia * At one point, an image in the Knowledge Base showed a character doing Desert Treasure while wielding a sword very similar to Mazchna's. The image has since been removed. With the release of Smoking Kills, the leaf bladed sword was released, which is similar to the one that Mazchna is wielding. * It seems that Mazchna is wearing an Adamant helm along with an Adamant platebody and Adamant platelegs. * In a Postbag from the Hedge, Mazchna revealed that he is a demon, and that he chased all other demons in Morytania away so that he would guarantee his Slayer Master monopoly in the region. * For a time after a player completed While Guthix Sleeps, when Mazchna gave tips to the player, his name would appear as "slayer_master_2_multi_wounded", whereas before it was just slayer_master_2_multi. This has since been fixed. *With the release of the Festival for the Dead, Mazchna received a graphical update. nl:Mazchna fi:Mazchna Category:Slayer Category:Morytania Category:NPC Contact characters Category:Canifis